I've never
by sas.90
Summary: Something had changed tonight and Temperance had noticed it. She'd noticed by the way his eyes seemed to have a darker shade of brown. She'd noticed by the way he stood behind her, showing her how to hold the cue.'


Not sure where this came from, but I felt the need to write it down.

Oh yeah, it's _all _about B/B, baby!

**

* * *

_I've never_  
by Sas.90  
Rating: T, to be safe  
Genre: Romance/Lust**

Outside the rain came down hard, ticking against the dark windows of the café. It was dark outside, the streets of washington were quiet, apart from the occasional car that would drive by. The headlights would illuminate the café for a couple of seconds, highlighting the faces of the few people that were still there including the ones of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan.

''That one. In the far corner.'' Brennan leaned far across the pooltable, placing her cue between her fingers so the end was only milimeters away from the white ball she needed to hit.

''Not in a lifetime, Bones.'' Booth licked his lips and watched from the worn red couch he was sitting on. She was in the way, but he didn't mind. Not at all. He'd rather study her shapely backside than the way she hit the white ball. A clicking sound could be heard, followed by the sound of a ball disappearing into the hole in the far corner and rolling around inside the table.

''You're going to lose, Booth.'' She turned to him and smiled her rare smile. One that she saved especially for him. Booth watched her point out the black ball on the table. The last one she needed to hit while he still had two of his own left. He got to his feet slowly and watched her get in position once again. Just when she drew the cue back between her fingers, getting ready to gently hit the white ball, Booth spoke up.

''We'll see about that, Bones.'' His deep voice brought her out of concentration and caused her to hit the ball on the wrong side. It rolled across the green felt of the table and disappeared into the right hole in the middle of the table.

''That's cheating!'' The special agent smiled at the pout on her face.

''Aw come on, Bones. It's not cheating it's called being easily distracted. I'll make it up to you.'' He handed her his cue and made his way to the bar. Something had changed tonight. They were acting different around each other. No longer were they being playful or joking around and Temperance had noticed it.

She'd noticed by the way Booth's eyes seemed to have a darker shade of brown.

She'd noticed by the way he'd stood behind her, showing her how to hold the cue.

The way his hand lingered longer on her waist than necessary.

Obviously she knew how to play pool, but she was having too much fun in pretending not to and making him feel the alpha male for tonight. She knew she usually didn't allow that. When he returned she was sitting on the couch, cross-legged , the cues resting against her shoulder. Booth placed two shot glasses on the dark wooden coffee table and showed her the bottle of whiskey he was holding.

''Wanna play a game?'' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and offered her his best charm smile. Brennan looked at him and thought his question over for a second. He was upto something which was exactly why she nodded her head and agreed, silently.

''Ever heard of the _I've never_ game?'' He screwed the top of the bottle and filled the two shot glasses 'til the top with the caramel liquid.

''Yeah. I have.'' She smiled and got back to her feet, handing Booth his cue back. She picked up her full shot glass and took it back to the pool table. Booth followed her closely, holding his own shot glass, the bottle of whiskey and his cue.

''Alright. How about you start then, Bones?'' Booth put his drink down and rounded the table to get close to the white ball. He leaned over, brought his cue in position and hit the white ball without any hesitation. It rolled across the table and hit a yellow ball. It rolled right into one of the holes and Booth smiled, glancing at his partner. She simply shrugged and took place on the edge of the table.

When her partner moved around the table and got ready to shoot in the next ball, she waited until he drew the cue back between his fingers before asking her question, startling him just like he'd done to her.

''I've never had sex in my office.''

''What?'' He hit the white ball too hard and it missed his last coloured one, rolling right past it and bouncing off the edges a couple of times before finally coming to a stop, right in front of the black ball.

''Well?'' She sent him an innocent smile and hopped off the table.

Booth shook his head and grabbed his shot glass, downing it until the last drop. The alcohol burnt down his throat and spread out all the way through his veins. The look on her face told him enough. She hadn't expected that from him.

''My turn.'' Seeley watched her lean across the table while he thought of a question that would catch her off guard as well, but he couldn't seem to think of a good question that didn't cross the line. Then again, she'd probably already crossed it with her question.

''I've never lied about myself to get laid.''

''Well neither have I.'' Frowning when she missed the ball, she stepped aside to allow her partner to shoot. But in stead of stepping forward her just looked at her genuinely surprised.

''Not even about your job?''

'No. Why would I? I'm one of the country's best forensic anthropologists.''

''Well I can imagine that a guy.. I mean I wouldn't. Bones, your turn.'' He felt his cheeks redden under her stern look and quickly proceeded to trying to shoot the ball into one of the holes. It came to a slow stop just before the hole in the far corner. She raised an eyebrow and decided to let it go.

''I've never read the bible.''

''You know I think you want to get me drunk.''

* * *

''No! Booth that's unfair.'' Laughing her throaty laugh, Brennan picked up her glass and downed her whiskey. She hadn't exactly kept count, but she could feel that the alcohol was starting to get to her head by the way she'd relaxed around her partner. She was letting loose.

''Well I haven't. I hated science growing up.'' He grinned and leaned over, adjusted his cue between his fingers and flawlessly shot the last ball, the black one, into one of the corner holes.

''Yes. Yes. Bones, I won!''

''Fine. But I've got another one for you.'' She put down her cue and walked over to the table, hips swaying not so unconsiouly and her baby blues bright.

''I've never felt the desire to kiss a forensic anthropologist.'' She was leaning on the table across from him, granting him with a not-so-unpleasant sight of her cleavage where the neck of her top dipped low. As if under a hypnosis spell, Booth reached out and filled his glass with whiskey. He set the bottle back down and held her meaningful gaze until he downed the liquid and licked his lips before setting his now glass back down.

The smokey café was now almost empty, apart from an elderly couple sitting in the corner talking to each other silently. Temperance's stomach was doing flip flops and she was certain her heart was skipping more beats than what was considered healthy, yet she didn't back out. The rush of adrenaline felt too good. It was too exciting.

The top buttons of her partner's shirt had come undone revealing some of that bare, tanned and toned chest leaving her wanting more. His tie had long been discarded and lay somewhere under the couch and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing just how muscular his forearms were. God, why had she never noticed before how incredibly, irresistably sexy her partner was?

''I got one, Bones.'' His deep voice pulled her out of her daydreams.

Was it just her or had it lowered a little?

''I've never had feelings for a special agent.'' She simply smiled and held out her glass across the table. Booth smiled back and filled it up. She'd downed it within three seconds, about the same time it took her to round the table and put her glass down next to his. Her hand brushed his, but he didn't pull away. He wasn't about to give in. She reached up and for a moment Booth's eyes widened thinking she was going to kiss him, but then she brought her lips to his ear and whispered.

''I've never wanted you more than right now.''

The sound of glass breaking followed by a rather irritated yell from the café owner.

''Hey! Clean that up would you? I'm closing in ten minutes.'' Booth looked at his partner, taking a deep breath. She gave him her infamous innocent look – how she managed to do that after saying such things was a miracle to him – and shrugged her shoulders slightly. While her heels ticked across the wooden floor to retrieve a dusting pan and brush, he proceeded to picking up the large pieces of glass and tossing them into the plastic bin under the pool table.

After that he collected his tie and jacket and her coat before turning to her and waiting until she'd cleaned up the last tiny pieces of glass. Quickly she returned the dusting pan and brush to the owner of the café and then she walked outside with Booth. The cool summer breeze outside made her shiver and Booth helped her into her coat allowing his hands to linger on her upper arms. She turned and looked up at him, her eyes round and blue.

''Hey, Bones.'' he started and she smiled, the sparkle in her eyes turning from slightly anxious to playful.

''What?''

''I've never thought you looked more beautiful than right now.'' Fighting a pink blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks she took a step closer to him, their shoes touching.

''I've never realised .. Booth?''

''Yeah.''

''We've stopped playing the game, haven't we?'' The man simply hmm-ed in responed and took her face in his warm hands, smiling down at her.

''We're done playing games, Temperance.'' She could barely make out his whisper over the sound of a truck driving by, but when his lips closed over hers she knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

I've never wanted to hear your opinion more than right now ;)


End file.
